The Asur
by Drakenn
Summary: A tale about the noble and fey Asur of Ulthuan. Their deeds and actions before and during Second Chaos Incursion.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N – Tyrion and Teclis books made me write this. If you read those books you might have a good idea of what kind of a being the main character is going to be. Time-line wise, it's set after the Great Chaos Incursion during which those two became famous, but way before the time of the Karl Franz and second incursion.**

**o-0-o**

Bel-Tethlis, one of the hundreds of the elven princes stirred, his mind slowly becoming awake and aware of the things happening around him. He let out a soft groan as beams of sunlight entered through the crystal windows of his bedchamber and touched his eyes. He was an asur and one of their traits were more keen senses. A thing he didn't appreciate now.

"That was a pleasant night," someone said and he smiled at the soft, smooth voice of Noyelle, his current lover and companion. "The day will be less pleasant, tho."

Bel-Tethlis looked at her, his deep blue keen eyes focused on a face and body that even among the asur was considered a rare example of beauty. "My grandfather should be hosting a ball today," he said and leaned over to kiss her. "You are as always invited for it."

She pouted, yet even when she was unhappy she looked charming for Bel-Tethlis, her pale skin, yet not too pale, the hair the color of gold and emerald eyes were all he desired and wanted. "The balls he hosts are boring."

"I will be there," Bel-Tethlis said with a smile. "And he is one of the princes of Saphery. You should not insult him with your behavior." Bel-Tethlis paused for a second, his eyes shining with mirth. "Prince Tyrion might be present. If the rumors at the palace are right, he is here, in Lothern, and has some business to do with my grandfather."

The pout turned into a playful smile, one that almost charmed Bel-Tethlis into doing whatever Noyelle wanted to do. "You can be convincing, very convincing, love," she murmured. Her finger trailing to his mouth. "You know that I like prince Tyrion and that your presence is worth dealing with your grandfather."

"I knew you would say that," Bel-Tethlis murmured softly. "After all, nights in bed with me are worth everything, aren't they?" He asked teasingly and cast an irritating look at the door as someone was knocking.

"They are," Noyelle said and pulled silken bedsheets onto herself to hide her nude form from the outsiders. "I think someone wants your attention." The knocking became more forceful and urgent. "And rather badly at that."

"Yes."

Bel-Tethlis got out of the bed and dressed himself in a loose robe in the blue and gold of Saphery and his house before walking to the door. He opened them and looked out. "What?" he asked, his voice dangerous and suddenly rough.

"My prince," the servant said, almost bowing in half. "Your grandfather would like to speak with you. As soon as possible."

A deep rumble left Bel-Tethlis' throat, his eyes becoming stormy. "Tell me that I will see him," he said and closed the door. Turning to Noyelle he let out a childish huff. "Either he finally started to care that I sleep with you, or there is some plot going on, or something else."

She seemed amused, her emerald eyes filled with sparks of mirth. "You seem to be overreacting," she said and smiled. "Tell me, it's not a secret who is your lover, your family is fine with it and now they are unhappy? That's not their style." She shrugged, her shoulders rolling in annoyance. "I think he might want to have your opinion or something or use you as a chess piece in one of the plots."

Bel-Tethlis looked at her, his eyes for a second focused on her exposed breast. Then he shook his head, wards he wove around himself pushing aside her seductive magic. "Perhaps you're right," he said and sighed. "It's just that I like you and enjoy your company. I know he is old and cunning enough to see what affects me and how. We, princes of Saphery plot against each other even more than any other family of Ulthuan."

"I was born and raised here," Noyelle said with a snort. "In the great and cosmopolitan Lothern, the place where lovers scheme against lovers, brothers against brothers, sons against fathers and nobles against princes. Trust me, when it comes to scheming, you saw nothing."

"Mayhaps," he conceded after a second. "Mayhaps I should trust you more."

"Mayhaps. After all, I don't try to tell you that you don't know the Art or the way of the warrior." A smirk played on her lips. "I merely suggest that you acknowledge that I know more about the game played in this city and what various players want to achieve."

Bel-Tethlis nodded at her words and several long moments later, a moment or two too long than it should really have been he was on the one of the terraces of his family palace. The soft breeze was blowing from the Outer Sea and smiled as he smelt salt, the sign of wealth and gold that was flowing into this city. The biggest harbor in the known world where goods and wares from all the corners of it were sold and bought.

"A fine day, isn't it?" his grandfather asked, he had silver hair and there were signs of aging on his face, yet he looked for a far younger elf than he really was. Mages, especially powerful mages with access to knowledge and wealth could live for a lot more than they ought to.

"Yes, grandfather" Bel-Tethlis said, walking to the railing and resting his hands on the marble and gold of it. "The Winds seem to be calm and the realm is in peace." He slowly breathed in, his eyes drawn to the towers and the minarets of the Phoenix Court. "Even Finnubar isn't off, on his voyages."

"The Winds indeed are calm, a rare event considering the things brewing in the North."

"Chaos is mustering its forces?" Bel-Tethlis asked. "Another incursion is coming?"

"We do not know, not yet at least. The council was held at Finnubar's behest and we agreed that there is something happening, but not what or when it will happen." Bel-Tethlis snorted and his grandfather's gaze made him almost regret that. "You should show me some more respect."

"I apologize," Bel-Tethlis said with a bow of his head. "It just that the flow of politics and nothing happening for ages irks me. We are supposed to be deciding the fate of the kingdoms and all of our elvendom. Yet we do nothing, drink our wines, enjoy the company and debate for months."

His grandfather shook his head slightly, showing much more emotions than Bel-Tethlis was used to. "You forget the lessons of our past. When we we are threatened, we can act quickly. But after the disaster that was Malekith and his attempt to usurp the power we don't want to give the Phoenix King more power than needed."

"So we go back to talking uselessly."

"Your _friend _has more common sense than you. She at least knows how this game is played and what are the rules. I don't really approve of your choice as she's of Eataine and not of say Caledor, but she has the brain and skills that she knows how to use."

Shaking his head Bel-Tethlis let out an annoyed sigh. "Grandfather, do you still care that Noyelle is of Eataine? She's also from a princely house and her family has influence and money."

"Did you forget who I am?" the older elf asked.

"No," Bel-Tethlis said and looked at his grandfather. "You're Bel-Korhandis, brother to our previous king, Bel-Hathor. One of the archmages of Saphery."

"Quite so," Bel-Korhandis said walking closer to Bel-Tethlis. "For you, who was born and spent a good part of his life here in Lothern, it doesn't matter with whom you share the bed. But for me and most of older princes it matters." A flicker of some emotion Bel-Tethlis couldn't describe flashed across his grandfather's face. "Finnubar was chosen by accident. If not for the actions of the princes and lords of Eataine and the will of my brother, Imrik of Caledor would have probably become a king."

"Is he a bad king? Is he a worse king than Imrik would be?"

"You miss my point," Bel-Korhandis said and shook his head. "I personally don't care who is your current friend, but for the other lords and princes I need to show some disapproval of her."

"Stupid politics."

Bel-Korhandis allowed himself a smile, smile in which Bel-Tethlis could feel some satisfaction. "I wondered how long would it take you to reach the conclusion that has been reached by quite a large portion of nobles and princes of this kingdom. If you asked your friend about the view she has on the politics between the kingdoms you would reach the same conclusion. Just much faster."

Bel-Tethlis jumped back, as if someone or something burned him. "You talked with her? You don't seem like someone that would care about her."

"Even if in the public I need to frown and comment at how low did you fall. In the private of our family palaces nothing stops me from using the tools and assets I have and she's smarter than you are in the politics of this city. She is not a warrior, nor a mage, but she can plot and scheme as well as I can. So yes, I might be using her knowledge. Not that her family doesn't benefit from it."

Shaking his head Bel-Tethlis looked at the massive Outer Gates that guarded the entrances to the harbor. His keen eyes able to recognize the moon of Lilith on the red field of his house on many of the ships that were entering and leaving. "So, grandfather, what is the true reason you had a desire to see me so early in the day."

"There are some things happening in the dark of the night in the capital. Korhil and Prince Tyrion will be at the ball mainly because of those things. I hope that you can talk with them and get the information they have to pass on. Prince Tyrion according to my friends was in Avelorn recently and the Everqueen gave him something of great importance. As for Korhil, the White Lions are mysterious and cunning."

"And deadly with the blade," Bel-Tethlis said and looked at his grandfather. "Is it all?"

"Yes, your teachers won't be here today, so you can do whatever you want until the time for the ball comes."

"Thank you, grandfather for being so considered as not to haunt me with the dour and boring mages. The party is enough of dour and boring events for the day," Bel-Tethlis murmured and then laughed. "Magic isn't boring, but after studying at the White Tower of Hoeth, most mages that weren't there seem dour and not very interesting."

o-0-o

"So, not only Prince Tyrion, but also Korhil," Noyelle muttered as she slowly sipped wine. "My, my, your grandfather must be up to something. White Lions are more than most assume them to be."

"I know," Bel-Tethlis said, his eyes focused on a scroll he took from family library. "What I'm more curious about is, who really is behind them." Seeing her eyes focused on him, he smiled a bit. "It's not an accident when you have those two, in one place, at one time. I admit, I'm not a scheming noble as you, your family, my parents or grandfather are, but even I know that this is rare. There must be someone or more than a single someone, having an agenda."

"A very bright observation. Now, tell me, who was rumored to be the current lover of Prince Tyrion?"

Bel-Tethlis was silent for few moments as he tried to force his mind to give him this information. Prince Tyrion was a very visible person and a very influencial one, so even he who tried his best to ignore the politics, couldn't get away from not knowing this. "The Everqueen," he breathed out. "And Korhil is the Captain of the White Lions. Guards of the Phoenix King."

"Yes," Noyelle said, while looking at her empty crystal goblet. "For once in a really long time, both monarchs have an interest in something that your house." She paused, her breathing becoming faster for a second. "Or mine, can provide them with. Yes, that makes quite a bit of sense."

"You're cynical."

"A realist I prefer," she said and poured herself some more wine. "That's why I can understand so well the plots your grandfather is making." A smirk passed across her lips as she reached and kissed him on the cheek. "You are an idealistic mage and a warrior." She paused and looked deep into his eyes. "Or perhaps, you just pretend to be."

"Can we not talk about this here?"

"I think so." She trailed her hand along his own and smirked playfully. "So, since you seem not looking forward to the ball. Do you have any plans for making the night more entertaining for us?"

A blush danced across Bel-Tethlis cheeks, making Noyelle laugh softly. "Possibly," he said, his mind trying to understand the magic he was looking at. "Depends on what Prince Tyrion and the White Lion want." A somewhat sour smile appeared on Bel-Tethlis lips. "Knowing my luck, we will get dragged into some strange plot at the court. Not a thing I need to enjoy my life."

"Oh, hush," Noyelle said soothingly. "We will be fine and happy by the end of the day."

o-0-o

Elven clothing normally was light and didn't feel restraining, but Bel-Tethlis opinion on the formal ones was that at best they were restraining and at the worst were outright uncomfortable. But then, he smiled at this, he didn't need to wear them outside of very few events when robes of the mage or a normal armor weren't a good option.

"Don't be so grumpy," Noyelle said as she appeared next to him, kissing him softly. "You look bad when grumpy and you don't want to scare away all of the potential lovers, do you?"

He chuckled at this, his eyes sweeping over the almost scandalous in its design golden and emerald gown she wore. "No," he said, kissing her softly on the lips and taking her hand. "Let's get done with this ball and return to more pleasant activities."

"I like your thinking," she said, correcting her gown and letting her jewelery shine with the light trapped inside of the sunstones and diamonds. "Not that I can complain about boredom when there is Prince Tyrion present."

"He is _charming_, no, that's not the best word-"

"He is," Noyelle said, silencing the young prince with a passionate kiss. "On that one thing I can agree with you."

Bel-Tethlis didn't have a chance to say much as the door leading into the ballroom opened. It was the moment when their feelings for each other needed to hide and become a thing of the background. The nobility of Ulthuan looked for even the tiniest crack in the armor to use against each other and the lovers were the favorite target of the more clever and cunning ones.

Dozens of lamps hanged in the air above them, between them were fans kept spinning by unseen magic. Yet Bel-Tethlis could effortlessly see the mages operating them. One of the more pleasant perks of being a mage in his opinion.

"Your grandfather must have a gift of foresight," Noyelle murmured into his ear. "Without those fans you could probably cut the tensions with a knife. Imrik of Caledor, Korhil, Tyrion, your grandfather has a taste for guest." Her eyes swept across the rest of the vast chamber. "Half of Lothern that matters is here. There are few obvious missing people like the High Loremaster and several of the archmages, but I think we can agree that we don't need their quirks."

"Their quirks are even worse when you live in the White Tower and need to put up with them all day and night," Bel-Tethlis murmured as they moved towards Tyrion. "Here they control themselves. Too close to the Phoenix King."

"Mhm," Noyelle murmured as she steered them away from a group of Chracian nobles. "None of our friends, but considering what was the key making the guest list. I'm not surprised."

"Why?"

"You'll get answers after we are somewhere more private." She cast a look across the room, making several of the less restrained elven mages blush. "But I feel like there are some agents on a payroll of people and organizations we don't want to know what we know. And mayhaps some try some sorcerous ways of getting information from this room."

Bel-Tethlis eyes shone with an ethereal light as he wove magic, bending the winds to his will and shaping them into the spell he wanted. "Not that I can see," he said, observing the winds of magic. The pure energy of Chaos flowing through the world. "There are few mages in the crowd that hide that they are mages, but nothing insidious."

"Good," Noyelle said and guided them towards Prince Tyrion and Korhil. The first one wore a robe in the emerald of the House Emeraldsea, his maternal family and allies in the capital. While the later wore the uniform of the White Lions with their trademark lion pelt. "Your Highness, Captain."

"My lady," Tyrion said with a smile that won him hearts of many people. "You look beautiful." Then his eyes landed on Bel-Tethlis and the young prince could feel the gaze of the older Asur look into his soul. "Your Highness. You are someone else than I expected... More of a warrior than a scholar."

"Thank you, Your Highness," Bel-Tethlis said with a bow of his head. "My time at the White Tower taught me not only how to use magic, but also how to be proficient with the blade."

"Swordmasters of Hoeth are probably the best warriors we have," Tyrion said and paused. "I perhaps am a better duelist, but they are superior in every other aspect."

"I didn't receive their full tutelage, but I had a pleasure to take some lessons from them," Bel-Tethlis said and smiled. "Perhaps a duel, Your Highness, one day, to see which one of us is the better duelist."

"Mayhaps we should move to the real reason why are you two here, my Lords," Noyelle said quietly. "While the banter is pleasant and we all enjoy it, people are already suspicious of why are we here. Any longer and they may ask questions none of us is comfortable answering."

"She is correct," Korhil said and sent a pointed look at Tyrion. "Besides, his Sacred Majesty wants us at midnight at the council meeting."

Tyrion nodded and taking a goblet of wine from a passing servant looked thoughtfully at Bel-Tethlis. "There are rumors, well, more like gossips, that something is happening in the middle of the night in the city. His Sacred Majesty and the Everqueen both felt the magical echoes of those events, but due to obvious reasons can't use their power until they are sure what is happening, where and when."

"And they expect our families to do a quiet investigation," Noyelle said. "Or at least begin it and point the Swordmasters in the proper direction."

"Quite so," Korhil said. "His Sacred Majesty can ask the Swordmasters for assistance and he plans to send an envoy to the White Tower. Alas the envoy will take time and there will be even more time wasted because of the usual deciding who is supposed to come to Lothern, when and how many other should come with them."

"While my grandfather has less restrains and the Swordmasters are more willing to come to his aid because he is one of the princes of Saphery," Bel-Tethlis said and looked at Tyrion. "But of course, Your Highness, Captain, you are aware that the help won't come free."

"More than aware," Tyrion said and smiled. "But his Sacred Majesty is more than willing to pay you a reasonable amount of gold for the help and support from your families. If you agree to this, we need to know this now. There is no time to waste here and the actions need to be taken immediately."

Bel-Tethlis was silent for several long moments, his gaze almost dreamlike and unfocused as his mind worked. His family had little to lose and potentially, a lot to gain. If the Phoenix King was in their debt they could do all kinds of things, affecting politics however they wanted and the protection of the Phoenix King would make them somewhat immune.

"There will be support of my house," he said. "How much? That depends on my grandfather, as he is the one that can decide it. But I think he is willing to commit a significant portion of our resources."

"Finer details can be discussed later," Tyrion said and glanced at Korhil. "I think there is no reason to discuss this here with all the ears and eyes focused on us. How many do you think are keen on discovering what are we doing?"

"Outside of Prince Imrik who knows about our plans about half of the room is looking at us," Korhil said and paused for a second. "Most doesn't really care about what we talk, just their interest is piqued by this strange gathering. The rest, those have some real interest and might have patrons that will annoy his Sacred Majesty."

Tyrion smiled at this and looked towards Noyelle. "My lady, if you would be so kind as to dance with me I would be grateful."

She looked at Bel-Tethlis for a second, but then nodded and took Tyrion's extended hand. A bright smile on her face.

"Everybody now will focus on the two," Korhil said and Bel-Tethlis arched a single, elegant eyebrow at this. "Prince Tyrion is famous for having affairs and everybody now thinks she's his new lover."

"And that way they ignore us," Bel-Tethlis said. "I get his approach. Captain, if you pardon it. I should find someone to dance with so that I behave the way I should."

"Go ahead."

An hour or two or maybe three passed in a blink of an eye, yet Bel-Tethlis enjoyed himself and wished it lasted for more. The parties hosted by the nobility tended to be less than interesting and pretty slow, but somehow, for some strange reason there was vitality to this one. A change he really appreciated as he had enough of the prim and proper fashion in which elves did things.

"That went better than I expected to go," he said as Noyelle joined him. "It was less boring than I thought it would be and some of the ladies are quite pleasant."

Noyelle chuckled softly and smiled at him. "Yes it was quite entertaining," she said and kissed him gently on the cheek. "Time to disappear before the rest of the guests notices we are gone."

They slipped out of the ballroom through one of the side doors and let out a breath of relief once outside. "Go to the bedchamber and wait for me," Bel-Tethlis murmured, kissing her. "I am going to find my grandfather and tell him about the things Prince Tyrion wants."

"Don't take too much time or you're sleeping on the couch," Noyelle said teasingly and walked away, heading towards his bedchamber and giving him a moment to collect his thoughts.

"Bel-Tethlis calm down and focus," he murmured to himself. "Your grandfather should know what to do."

Somehow muttering those words to himself allowed him to regain some of his usual composure and purposefully he strode towards the terrace where he should find his grandfather. As he entered, the cold breeze blowing from the sea was bringing a much needed respite from the scorching heat of the day.

"What did the Prince want?" Bel-Korhandis asked, not even turning to look at him.

"Better would be what the King wants," Bel-Tethlis said with a smile. "He wants help, a quite reasonable request at that. He wants us to look around Lothern, quietly at that and find the cause of those strange things happening."

"A strange request," Bel-Korhandis said, his eyes shining visibly in the darkness, a dangerous edge to them. "The Phoenix King has agents and personal mages that can carry out the task. Unless..."

"The Cult of Pleasure?"

"Or one of its offshoots," Bel-Korhandis said with a shrug. "The fight to put down those cults is never ending and they appear in the strangest of places. Finnubar must think that he has spies in the forces loyal to him and wants someone else to do the dirty work."

"It would be a brave thing to place an agent so close to the Phoenix King."

"Urian Poisonblade did it. A spy Malekith sent from the accursed Naggaroth and placed in the inner council of my brother and then Finnubar." Bel-Korhandis laughed mirthlessly. "No matter the effort taken to prevent it, placing a spy in the inner council of our king is a possible thing. Just a very expensive one."

"I doubt that this thing is rich enough to fund a spy that can find their way into the graces of our king." Bel-Tethlis frowned and looked towards the Glittering Tower, massive lighthouse that provided guidance to the ships entering Lothern at night. "But I don't think now is a good time to try to guess what is happening and what will happen."

"No, it is not. Tomorrow will be a better time. I'll need to talk to some of my contacts and spies and that takes time. Now rest and let other events happen."

"What do you mean, grandfather?"

"If Finnubar and Alarielle are really planning on dealing with those events and everything points to that. They will be moving other chess pieces, calling in favors and planning their own strategy. It takes time to put those plans in motion. Days or maybe even weeks will pass before any real actions happen on their part." Bel-Korhandis looked up, towards the palace. "Ask your friend for more information. She should piece the puzzle together on her own."

Taking it as a cue to leave Bel-Tethlis walked back to his bedchamber. His keen ears picking up the noises still coming from the ballroom. The ball would probably last until the early morning hours and some guests would need to be helped in getting to their houses. But such things were necessary to keep reminding everybody how important and influential you were.

Entering his chambers and closing door behind himself he wove a ward spell that would keep most annoyances outside and let them not care about the rest of the world for most of tomorrow.

"Finally time to relax," he murmured to himself as he entered the bedchamber

"It took you less time than I thought," Noyelle said from where she was laying on the bed. "So what did your grandfather have to say?"

"Wait and see what Finnubar and Alarielle are planning," Bel-Tethlis said as he laid next to her. "He said that you should have guessed something."

"Yes," she said, moving closer to him and kissing him gently. "But will you be angry if we wait with it for the morning? It can take quite a lot of time to explain and it might shake you a bit."

Bel-Tethlis looked at her, his eyes having issues staying away from her bare chest. "Well, it depends what do you have in mind for now?"

"Cuddle and relax?" she asked, kissing him once again. "Tomorrow might be a bit busy and not less tiring than today."

"We should be able to get time for ourselves," Bel-Tethlis said, his hand sliding across her arm. "I doubt they'll want to do much before the evening."

"There shouldn't be much happening anyways," she said and sighed. "This is the moment I hate the most about politics and plotting. You wait to see if you won or lost. It makes me afraid a bit."

"You have me." Bel-Tethlis gently kissed her on the lips, looking into her eyes. "You are safe."

A smile danced across Noyelle lips, making him blush. "Such a charming individual you are. I didn't know you as one."

"I have many, many more things you still need to discover," he said as he placed his head on her outstretched arm and yawned. "But I believe you also have such things, the fun we want to have and the duties can wait. Now I want to rest."

o-0-o

The magical lamps burned brightly high above the massive table that dominated most of the audience chamber. Around it were clustered about two dozens of the asur or so Tyrion estimated as he entered the chamber. The quiet murmur of talks was cut short as they noticed Tyrion's arrival.

"Prince Tyrion, what are the news you are bringing?" Finnubar's voice was loud and full of authority that came from ruling all of the asur for several centuries by now.

"Bel-Korhandis will give us the support we need," Tyrion said stopping in front of the table and looking at a highly detailed map of Lothern and surrounding areas. "What did the mages discover?"

"It's not a magic that we or the druchi use," his brother Teclis said. "It's more crude and simple. A lot like human magic, but not quite."

"Humans?" Prince Imrik of Caledor asked. "We should have kicked them out of the city decades ago."

"It's not them," Teclis said, his expression thoughtful. "There might be a human mage or two there. But this is not the magic I taught them. And it is not them that cause most of the troubles."

"Humans won't be banned from entering Lothern," Finnubar said and the Prince of Caledor bowed his head, making Tyrion smile slightly at this. "They are not the culprits here. Prince Teclis, can you explain what did you and other mages discover?"

"Very well," Teclis said and Tyrion sent a worried look at his twin. They would need to have words later. "The events started under Foreigners' Quarter about a year or so ago. First it was minor quakes and similar things. We assumed that the spells woven into the Great Vortex that keep the island stable were weakening, but they are as strong as they used to be. Mayhaps even stronger."

"Under?" Tyrion asked as an idea appeared in his head. One he really thought was not the source of their troubles. "Are you sure about this, brother?"

"Quite so, brother," Teclis said and sent a look at the map. "From then, similar events started to happen everywhere, but two places. The Temple of the Phoenix Kings and the Palace. I spoke with the priests and they noted that something probed the wards of the Temple, but was repulsed. The mages at the Palace reported the same thing."

"It looks as if something was digging tunnels under the city," Korhil said, his faces scrunched up as he thought. "There must be some pattern and there must be a reason why did it start under Foreigners' Quarters. Yet we see none now."

"Bel-Korhandis might have the knowledge we lack," Finnubar said. "He was old when I was elected the king. He is a brother to Bel-Hathor who was a cautious person and not many knew of his secrets. If there is anything or anybody that might have knowledge we need, I think it is him."

"I'll ask the Loremasters at the Tower to start searching through the records to find anything similar to the current events," Teclis said and glanced at Finnubar. "Sire, if you allow it, I will need access to the chronicles and books stored in the vaults under the Palace. Some manuscripts are kept there and at the Tower we don't have access to them."

"You will need to return them after the search is done," Finnubar said and looked at the gathered people. "Prince Tyrion, Korhil, oversee the defenses of the city and inform Bel-Korhandis about the current state of affairs. Prince Imrik, take your dragon and with all haste travel to Avelorn. You will carry a sealed letter for the Everqueen and only her is to receive it. Nobody else. Prince Teclis, you know what to do."

o-0-o

In the darkness of the long forgotten and unused tunnels below Lothern something moved. Its movements quick and skittish, as it ran. Somewhere. In its hand was a nugget of a glowing green mineral and its eyes glowed red, an uncanny, dangerous intelligence hidden behind them.

o-0-o

**A/N – Some things are obvious, some are less. But I'll keep my cards close to my chest for the moment. It might be a long story, it might not be. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N – Starts with smut so be careful, could have censored it, but nah, too fun. More plotting and not much actual action.**

Bel-Tethlis smiled as he opened his eyes, the naked form of Noyelle laying across his chest was a thing he didn't expect to happen. They might have somehow tumbled at night and found this somewhat comfortable. Yet he was not going to oppose it, having her breasts squeeze against his chest was a pleasant thing.

"Wake up, love," he whispered into her ear, lacing the words with subtle magic. "Wake up."

Noyelle stirred and for a second her eyes were widened, a bit surprised by the position in which both of them landed. "What..."

"I don't really care," Bel-Tethlis said and silenced her with a kiss. "I want to enjoy it." His hand slid across her shapely back, caressing the skin there. "I wanted to have fun in the morning and it seems that our bodies had the same idea."

"Mhm," Noyelle hummed rolling to the side. "I'm curious, how did we end up in that position? I don't recall landing on top of you."

"Me neither," he said and looked at her naked form. His eyes sliding over her perky breasts and then towards her crotch. "Yet I quite liked it."

She chuckled softly, the voice tempting and sultry, making his desires stir and wake. "You desire me," she said and kissed him, her hand trailing across his chest and the muscles he developed from constant training.

"I won't deny that," Bel-Tethlis said and smiled at her. "Are you in the mood for anything?" He asked and cast a look at the window through which rays of sunlight started to pass. "We have quite a bit of time for ourselves. And I don't think anybody will be in the mood to disturb us."

Sitting up, Noyelle looked at him, a smile on her lips as she trailed her hand down to his crotch. "I might have something in mind," she said and gently moved to kiss him. "You might even appreciate it a lot."

"Oh?"

"Yes." She kissed him as her hand gently glided across his crotch, softly fondling and teasing his genitals, making Bel-Tethlis moan softly. "I think you figured out what I have in mind."

Bel-Tethlis nodded as he shifted and placed his hand on her breast, starting to gently knead it. "Yes," he murmured quietly. "And I appreciate it — a lot."

Noyelle let out a pleased sigh, her own hand starting to gently stroke his cock making Bel-Tethlis gasp in surprise and pleasure. Her hand glided up and down the shaft, teasing the underside of the head and the slit. "You know well that you wouldn't have the fun you have with me with someone else," she murmured, reaching out to kiss him.

Chuckling, Bel-Tethlis nodded as he reached out and took her nipple into his mouth, starting to suck on it. Mirth played in his eyes as he heard her moan in pleasure. He wanted to hear that noise that sent shivers down his spine and made him crave her more. She had her natural charm, but she somehow found a way to use magic to make him react so strongly to it.

"Love," Noyelle murmured after several moments. He looked up at her. Her eyes were ablaze with lust and hunger. "I think I can enjoy your attention elsewhere."

Bel-Tethlis smirked and let go of her nipple. "Lay on your side?" He suggested, taking a more comfortable position and laying down on the bed. "I'm in the mood for less movement today." He chuckled mirthlessly. "The ball was tiring."

"I can accommodate your needs," she said. She turned, crawling so that her hips were close to his face. Then she gently spread her legs, fully exposing her crotch.

He smiled at her before moving and placing his head on her thigh, letting out a happy sigh as he gently licked her cleft. A shudder passed through her body and seconds later he felt one pass through his own body as her mouth descended onto his cock and started to suck it carefully. She was slow and caressing, forcing a groan out of his mouth.

"You really crave it, don't you?" Noyelle asked as she let go of his cock. "You're tensed and excited at the same time," she murmured before returning to gently sucking him.

"Mayhaps," he admitted, his tongue swiping across her cleft. "I am a person that has their own hungers and desires that need to be sated."

Noyelle stopped sucking him and looked at his face. "Love, do you want to cum in my mouth or elsewhere?"

Lavishing one last lick across her cleft, Bel-Tethlis pulled away, a happy smile on his face. "And what do you want? I won't mind your mouth or your pussy. But what do you want?"

"My, my," Noyelle murmured. "I didn't expect you to be such a charming person and ask me what I want." She smiled and gently kissed his cock, her tongue teasing it and making him shudder. "Mouth sounds fine, but I could ride you instead, and I think we would both enjoy it more."

Bel-Tethlis' eyes sparkled with mirth and lust. "Yes, please," he said. "Ride me."

"But of course," Noyelle said as she moved on the bed, the sunlight passing through the window bathing her body in a subtle golden glow. She slid her body onto his, lavishing kisses across his belly and chest. She paused for a second, her hand reaching to his throbbing cock. "Do you want it?" Noyelle asked huskily, her eyes sparkling with lust as she looked at him.

Bel-Tethlis could hear his own heartbeat, as he gazed at Noyelle's naked body, beads of sweat slowly forming over her heated skin. "Yes," he breathed out. "I want you. Now."

She smirked and slowly lowered herself onto his cock. A moan escaped out of their mouths as his cock entered her. They were so close to each other now, and for a moment they didn't even move. Just enjoying the closeness and emotions they felt. "By Athart."

"It feels so good," Bel-Tethlis murmured softly, his hands trailing across her back as she leaned down to allow him to kiss her collarbone. "I really missed this."

"Not only you," Noyelle said as she slowly moved. The movement gentle and cautious. "We need to spend more time like this."

A grunt got out of his mouth as she started to move. He was already excited and wanting to release, and now he could almost feel it coming. Smiling, Bel-Tethlis reached for one of her breasts and started to knead and kiss it.

"You..."

"What, I?" He asked with an innocent smirk, playfully sucking on the nipple.

"That!" She screamed, almost howled as her body spasmed in pleasure. "You... could have..."

"Could have what?" Bel-Tethlis asked, kissing the second breast. "Not do it?"

"Yes, that," Noyelle said, panting heavily as she regained her breathing. An evil spark appeared in her eyes and she rocked harder, her muscles tensing around him. Making him lose his breath for a second as she started to move much more violently and aggressively.

He moaned and shuddered, his whole body shaking uncontrollably as his cock twitched, shooting his cum. He gasped in pleasure, kissing her softly on one of her breasts, his hands gliding across her back as he rode out his orgasm.

"That was lovely," Noyelle murmured into his ear, her body laying on his own. "I think I might want a second round. Soon."

"That was wild," he said after a long moment, breathing deeply and trying to regain his composure..

o-0-o

Tyrion nodded to a pair of the White Lions that stood on guard and walked past them. The door smoothly openied before him and closed the second he was inside of the chamber. Such a feat was impossible for all but dwarven engineers or elven mages and any human would have looked in awe at it.

"Brother, what do you want?" Teclis asked as he gazed at the scrolls and books on magic. "If you didn't notice. I'm a bit occupied."

"And I might have something that can help."

"Since when you are an expert on magical lore and arcane artifacts?" Teclis asked. "You are a commander and a warrior, not a mage. Magic is not what you are good at."

"I am not," Tyrion grudgingly admitted. "But I did fight strange beasts and saw things you didn't have an opportunity to."

"And?"

"When protecting one of the colonies in Lustria there were very similar events. One of the mages managed to cave in a tunnel and it turned out to be full of Skaven." Tyrion grimaced and frowned. "Caradryan repelled one attempt by those thrice cursed vermin, but perhaps that attempt had been a feint."

"It is possible," Teclis said thoughtfully. "Their magic can pass unseen if we don't look for it. And sadly, we don't look for it because there was no need in the past for that. All we really care about is our cousins and the Chaos. Until then we never really had to care about the vermin."

"Should I tell Bel-Korhandis and his grandson that we suspect those rats?"

Teclis shook his head. "It is just a hypothesis, a good one, but a hypothesis still. I would like to see what they achieve on their own. Bel-Korhandis is an archmage of considerable power and experience. I want to see what his conclusion is, but I will focus my efforts on looking for the magic of the rats."

"Thank you, brother," Tyrion said and smiled. "Alarielle mentioned that you wouldn't want to tell that prince what we know."

Snorting Teclis shook his head. "Because probably he already guessed it or has a spy that listens to our talk and will report to him. You forget that he is a prince that spent half of his life scheming and plotting and is a very powerful archmage. I don't want to overestimate how much he knows, but I think he had his pet theory long ago."

"Are all mages that good at seeing things?"

"Even you should have felt the magical backlash of some of the spells they were working," Teclis said seriously. "It was substantial and many Asur more attuned to the Art and the Winds felt it, strongly."

Tyrion shrugged and smiled. "I am no mage and my sensitivity to the Art is close to none."

An exasperated sigh got out of Teclis' mouth. "You are an Asur," he said quietly. "Even most insensitive asur is more sensitive than most humans can ever be. Brother, I know that magic is not your forte, but you should be able to sense this."

"Can we drop it?" Tyrion asked and frowned as he looked at one of the maps. "Location of all of the waystones?"

"A project started by the previous High Loremaster," Teclis said glancing at the said map. "There are some interesting findings and perhaps you will learn more in few years. Currently the efforts are mostly focused on restoring the network in places where it was damaged and reinforcing elsewhere. But with the possible Skaven interferences with our affairs they'll need to wait."

o-0-o

A soft gasp escaped Bel-Tethlis' mouth as he submerged most of his body in the hot water of the bath. He needed this and he could feel his body relax, aches and pains going away almost without any effort.

"We were supposed to have an honest talk about the ball," he said, looking at Noyelle as she started to braid her hair. "About the true causes of it and such."

She looked at him, tilting her head to the side and then nodded. "Yes," she said. "I feel like this is a good moment. And I'm pretty certain there are no spies wanting to hear us. So, I guess that you have your own suspicions."

"Yes." He breathed out and closed his eyes for a brief second. "My grandfather most likely already knew in advance that Finnubar would want someone to give him manpower and contacts that aren't affiliated with the king."

"Or might have been asked by Finnubar during some other ball or meeting," Noyelle said and frowned. "The way the list of guests was done suggests one more thing. Well, even two. One, only invited were those that matter in the politics of Lothern and that at least try to be friendly with your grandfather or Finnubar. Two, quite a few archmages were missing. Same as the High Loremaster."

"Prince Teclis is not known for being fond of balls and other social activities."

"But he is also wise enough to know which he needs to attend. Dislikes aside." Noyelle frowned. "There must be a reason why did he decide to insult your grandfather and so blatantly at that. Especially since Bel-Korhandis is not a prince you can insult and forget about him."

"He is not." Bel-Tethlis looked at her. "I never saw him show how much magic he knows, but the archmages at the Tower were cautious around him. And he is a dangerous warrior. I mean, it was him who taught me how to use a sword and other weapons before he brought in the teachers."

"And Prince Teclis is not known for being a fool. He is an arrogant one, but is also one that is capable of thinking."

"Yes. I think that the High Loremaster might have been up to something when the ball was happening and that something in his opinion was more important than the ball." Bel-Tethlis closed his eyes for a brief second, trying to remember what were the duties of the High Loremaster of the White Tower of Hoeth. "There could have been an issue with the waystones that required his immediate attention, but that's usually not brought to his attention. Or he had been engaged in some arcane and ancient ritual."

"I tend to stay away from the magic you all practice," Noyelle said quietly. "I know the basics, but lack the power to do anything more so don't expect me to know what exactly the High Loremaster can be doing."

"There's too much that he can do to speculate what exactly he was up to. Anyways, my grandfather said that you could have reached some conclusion on your own."

"I did," Noyelle said and sighed, grimacing. "It is not a good one. Prince Tyrion said that Prince Imrik is in and he's one of the most powerful princes of the realm and one of the few that can successfully awake the dragons in times of need. And then, both monarchs are in. Which means that it is either a massive invasion by Chaos or the druchii or something else that's similarly grim."

"And my grandfather has not only the power of his own house to call, but also dozens of allies and he is old."

"I think they count on his knowledge of the world and magic. Finnubar is not a bad ruler, he has the experience and skill that let's him safely play the tune for most to dance to. And those that he play the tune for are either on his side or know they have easier targets to pick."

"We will see," Bel-Tethlis said and let out an annoyed sigh. "I wished for the year to be less full of plots and schemes. I returned here to relax and forget about the rigors of studying in the White Tower. Not get dragged into... this, whatever this will turn out to be."

A smirk played across Noyelle lips as she laughed softly. "The gods work in strange manners. And you enjoy this, just are unaware of this fact."

"I..." Bel-Tethlis tried to continue, but was silenced when she kissed him, her hands wrapping around his neck.

"Shh," she murmured. "Finish the bath and then you can throw a fit. Now, I want to enjoy those few peaceful and pleasurable moments with you."

o-0-o

Avelorn, the realm of the Everqueen was a strange place. Filled with magic and renewed by the power wielded by its ruler it felt as if it was in the state of constant spring. Imrik shook his head, shaking away the magic that tried to influence him. He should have expected it. It was so different and strange compared to Eataine or Caledor that it took him a second to clear his mind.

"Land," he murmured and his massive sun dragon called Minaithnir folded its rusty red wings before plummeting towards one of the glades.

All around were the dense forests of this realm and between them were stretched the silk pavillons of the court of the Everqueen. She had no real palace, only a city of tents and pavillons that moved according to her whims and desires. Staying for night in one place for a week, a year or for just a single day.

Minaithnir landed gracefully on one of the glades, a circle of warriors approaching from the shadows cast by the trees. They were the Sisters of Avelorn, the maiden guard of the Everqueen and one of the best archers among the elves.

"I come in peace," Imrik said, dismounting and leaving all of his weapons, bar his sword with the dragon. "Wait," he murmured to his mount and approached a Handmaiden that moved through the throng of the warriors. "I come here as a messenger of the Phoenix King."

The Handmaiden was silent for several seconds, the Sisters of Avelorn around her holding half drawn bows and threatening to kill him if he did a single aggressive move. "Very well, Her Serenity will listen to your words and judge them," the Handmaiden said. "Come with me."

Imrik was led through a maze of tents, in many of them courtiers of the Everqueen enjoying the company of the artists, poets, writers and many more that enjoyed her patronage. It was a strange place, when the rest of Ulthuan was constantly on edge. Ready to defend at moment's notice, here there seemed to be a completely different realm. One focused on art and pursuing whatever passions one had.

"Leave the sword you carry with me," the Handmaiden said as they stopped in front of a tent where two Sisters stood on guard. "No weapons are allowed in the presence of Her Serenity."

There was an urge to protest, but Imrik easily pushed it aside. The Everqueen was perhaps more important to the Asur than their Phoenix King as she was their spiritual guidance and her being gone would hurt more than the Phoenix King being dead. He handed his sword to the Handmaiden, who inspected the blade and then nodded at the Sisters on guard.

Moving aside they allowed him passage and the moment he was inside Imrik could feel the power bound within the body of their queen. She was a living, breathing avatar of one of their gods and not seeing that aura was almost impossible.

"Your Serenity," he said with a gentle bow of his head. "His Sacred Majesty has sent me here with utmost haste. Carrying news that are only for your ears."

Alarielle regarded him coldly for few moments, her gaze cold and calculating. Then it was gone and strange warmth filled her eyes. "Speak, Prince Imrik."

"Your Serenity, the disturbance you felt are a matter that concerns His Sacred Majesty and are being investigated by the High Loremaster himself. He also wrote a letter for you, in which he has things that are only for you to see."

Beckoning for Imrik to get closer Alarielle extended one of her hands and took the envelope the prince of Caledor fished out of his clothes. She opened it and read the letter for several long moments before smiling slightly and looking at Imrik. "Your Highness, can I ask for your candid opinion on the events and their causes?"

"The humans caused some of them," Imrik said hotly and then paused. This time he was colder, more rational. "But not all of them."

"An interesting opinion," Alarielle said, tilting her head. "Even if you know that most of the mages think something else is the cause."

"No mage is ever right, Your Serenity. Even the most experienced mage can make a mistake and for all his power High Loremaster is a young mage that didn't have the necessary time to acquire the experience."

"Do you doubt the wisdom of the archmages of the White Tower? Or are you simply thinking your candidate for this post was a better one than Prince Teclis."

"No, Your Serenity," Imrik said, frantically trying to find a way out of this trap. He forgot that the Everqueen was well versed in the game played by all of the nobles and he should have watched his words. "What I try to say is that while Prince Teclis is the High Loremaster, he might have made a mistake and wrongly identify the kind of magic."

"I see," Alarielle said coldly. "I didn't expect the heir of the house of Caledor to be so forward in his opinions. However, it seems you are wrong this time. I, my own magii, Phoenix King, his magii and the White Tower reached the same conclusion. That it's not human magic that's the cause of the recent events."

"Somehow those beings must have gotten to Lothern and only human vessels receive our navigators that guide them through the wards and enchantments cast by Bel-Hathor. Nobody else has them and without their aid passing through that maze is extremely dangerous."

"Not all human ships receive those navigators," Alarielle said and Imrik's eyes narrowed a bit. "The barbarians that follow the Chaos gods don't care about them and try to raid our shores. With meager effects, but they sometimes succeed."

"It is a possibility that something else allowed those beings access," Imrik said and narrowed his eyes. "The main nest is under Lothern, but there is a chance they're also under other cities and came from the north."

"There is that option," Alarielle agreed. "However, I think it is a highly unlikely one. Wards in other places would have caught similar activity and the nature feels calm and peaceful there. While in Lothern there are some disturbances that destroy the peace and serenity of the area."

Imrik swallowed and bowed his head. "Pardon Your Serenity my earlier words, they were said in haste and without much thinking. I should have been more considered in words and actions."

"Apology accepted, Prince Imrik." Alarielle looked beyond him and when he looked there he noticed the Handmaiden that brought him here walk towards the Everqueen. "Joycelyn, see to the needs of Prince Imrik and his dragon. He is my guest and he should be treated us such."

"Of course, my lady," Joycelyn said, bowing her head. "Is there anything else I can do for you, my lady?"

"No, that will be all. Prince Imrik, I will summon you in due time. Until then, you can enjoy the activities of the court and nobody will stop you from joining them."

o-0-o

Entering the study of his grandfather made Bel-Tethlis feel as if he once again found himself in the White Tower of Hoeth. Compared to the luxuries of the rest of the palace or the Phoenix Court it looked simple and practical. Everything in it was because it was needed and useful and not because it could be afforded. It was a welcome change as the White Tower made him appreciate more subdued style that didn't scream wealth.

"Grandson," Bel-Korhandis said, sitting behind a massive desk, his form hunched over a scroll with spells that made Bel-Tethlis' head spin at their complexity and sophistication. "What can you tell me about the White Lion, Korhil?"

"He is a fierce warrior and a commander of the White Lions," Bel-Tethlis said and frowned for a second. "He tries to craft an image of a simple warrior when he is much more than that. Many don't notice it, but he is more than a warrior. Well, more than a simple warrior that listens to the commands and obeys them mindlessly."

"An acute observation, one a lot of our fellow nobles fails to make. They think that all of the White Lions are simple Chracian woodsmen that received expensive gear from the armory and now guard the Phoenix King." Bel-Korhandis rolled the scroll and looked into Bel-Tethlis eyes. "Since you make that observation, why do you think that he was here yesterday at the ball?"

"He was an agent of the Phoenix King."

"That's an obvious observation, one for which I wouldn't need your mind. Think, I know that you don't pay much attention to politics, but this lesson the Swordmasters should have beaten into your skull."

Bel-Tethlis closed his eyes and forced his mind to focus on the ball and Korhil. The Captain was tensed and seemed alien compared to all of the elves around that were thinking about enjoying the time. "He was there to gauge me and to see who will be your heir, grandfather."

"Yes. Same as Prince Tyrion, or at least that's what my friends at the court mentioned." Bel-Korhandis smiled faintly. "The two are the eyes and ears of their patrons when their appearance would be unwise. The heir of Aenarion is harder to read, but also his opinion matters less. At least if you think about becoming Phoenix King."

"I thought he is one of the princes that can vote," Bel-Tethlis said and frowned. "He is from the bloodline of Aenarion and is the older of the two brothers. He should be eligible to vote."

"Normally yes. But he is champion and consort of Alarielle and that automatically excludes him from voting and being put forth as a candidate. He can stop being a champion, but that move is a risky one and his prestige would suffer greatly."

"And from Avelorn only Alarielle can vote, assuming she will decide to vote."

Smiling Bel-Korhandis nodded and looked at Bel-Tethlis. "Indeed, the Everqueen abstains from voting more often than not. She's a spiritual leader of Ulthuan, not a political one. Korhil is someone else, someone that on the other hand can affect any vote greatly."

"Uncle named Finnubar as his succesor and the princes listened to his will," Bel-Tethlis said and frowned, his brows furrowing. "There was the usual amount of horse trading and princes of Eataine were vocal, but will of uncle mattered a lot."

"And what the Captain of White Lions had to say, Korhien Iron Glaive back then, matters a lot. Even if the Phoenix King has other advisors, the Captain is his closest and often the most trusted companion..."

"And thus his judgment of me might affect what the Phoenix King will think of me. Well, at least before meeting me in person."

"Yes and you'll need to make a good impression." Bel-Korhandis frowned and sighed. "Sit down, you should have done that long ago. I'm not some cruel person that makes everybody stand when they sit."

"I don't want to anger you, grandfather."

"And you wouldn't have." Bel-Korhandis said and laughed. "It was my brother who tended to anger me. Especially after he passed through the Flame. He was annoying and secretive. Even more secretive than you or I am. He was a brilliant statesmen and mage, but secretive."

"Why are you telling me this? How's it connected to me meeting the king?"

"Finnubar also passed through the Flame and the Flame of Asuryan changes everybody. It's also a prophetic force that lives within them, which also happens to guides the king in times of dire need. He sees more and you will be on the edge around him."

"He is our king and I'm suppose to follow him," Bel-Tethlis said and frowned, his gaze drawn to a drawing of a phoenix that dominated one of the walls. "He passed the Flame of Asuryan and you said that there is something that lives within them. He has a portion of God's power inside of himself."

"Yes, he has that. It is a secret, but every mage can see that part of the Creator as a flame or as a phoenix. It also has an aura that has an impact onto you. How strong? I cannot tell until you see Finnubar."

Getting up and walking to one of the windows Bel-Tethlis frowned. He could feel the gaze of his grandfather follow him. Ignoring the ancient elf he looked down, towards the maze of streets filled with taverns, warehouses, brothels and many more less reputable places where not carrying a weapon was asking for troubles. "Grandfather, do I need to worry about the king now? I might be petty, but see no reason to show myself in his presence."

"Normally? Not really, you could avoid presenting yourself to the king for a century or two. Thanks to the plot into which you were dragged, I think it's better for you to have a private audience with him and have an opportunity to get acquainted with him."

Bel-Tethlis snorted, his gaze drawn to the literal forests of masts in the distance. "Grandfather, you know I try to stay away from politics," he said with a sigh. "Me meeting the Phoenix King and having a private audience, a thing not many nobles can get will throw me into the middle of the court politics and plots."

"Possibly. It might also give you an useful insight into the way our king thinks and why he acts the way he acts."

Laughter of Bel-Tethlis was loud and his voice rang across the room as he turned to look at his grandfather. "Do you really expect me to believe that me being there won't force me to be dragged into the schemes and plots I try to stay away?"

"You are one of the princes of Saphery, sooner or later, it will be you who makes decisions that affect our realm and all of Ulthuan," Bel-Korhandis said, annoyance and irritation visible in his voice. "I allowed you to be petty and ignorant and don't care about politics, but that state won't last for the whole eternity. Unless you want to learn everything when I withdraw from playing the game and all of my enemies attack you. I suggest you listen to your old grandfather that saw his brother become a king, was one of those that made Finnubar a king and has a lot of knowledge of our nobility."

Bel-Tethlis was silent, his emotions churning inside of him. He hated being forced to do something and his grandfather knew that fact well. Yet for some reason wanted to shove him into the world of politics. "I won't play the game, yet," Bel-Tethlis said slowly. "But I won't completely ignore the things that happen around. I hate it, I don't want to have much in common with the world of plots and schemes we all live in."

"But you also don't have much of a choice. You play the game, or the game plays you," Bel-Korhandis said and paused for a second. "I know that I can't push you too much or you'll be an unpleasant and irritating being." Bel-Tethlis only snorted at this. "But I still expect you to not avoid any council meetings that relate to the mess you dragged our house into."

"I thought it was a great bargain. We can possibly get the favor of the Phoenix King and gold."

"Gold we have. Now, favor of the Phoenix King is the most fickle and precious thing any house can acquire. At least Finnubar is from Lothern and knows how much trust means... Previous kings and their favor was a fickle thing."

"So we can get even more gold we don't need and a thing that can disappear as easily as it appeared." Bel-Tethlis groaned and shook his head. "I feel like I made a mistake."

"Yes and no. I won't give you an answer now. Think on your own."

"I'll try."

"Good," Bel-Korhandis said, allowing a small smile to appear on his lips. "Now the teachers should be waiting for you."


End file.
